School Night
by thorin smoakenshield
Summary: Where are Wally and Artemis following the five years since we've last seen the two? Spitfire fluff with a dash of Arrowette. Light T for mentions of sexual content.


**Author's Note: **_I totally dig 'Invasion,' but still miss my other babies. So have some Spitfire that explains where Wally and Artemis are at, yo. Kaldur is…I don't know, running errands? Yeah. He's running errands._

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own Young Justice or Young Justice: Invasion. _

…

"Huntress to Arrowette, I repeat Huntress to Arrowette. Do you read?"

"Loud and clear, um, boss."

"I've finished patrolling my division of the city, and am currently stationed on the roof of Wayne Tower. Meet me back here in the next thirty minutes."

"Ar – _Huntress_… It's only _11:30_! Come on! I've caught, like, two muggers and a parking violation."

"Arrowette, it's a school night. If you start failing your classes at the Academy, you'll lose your scholarship and you'll have to move back in with your father in Star City. And you know what that means. No –"

"More vigilantism, patrols, _or _possibly joining the team, _I know_, _I know_," the elder archer's protégé recited through her communicator, obviously annoyed by her mentor's constant reminders. She only smiled at the edge in her sidekick's voice; a tone that had present in her own under Green Arrow's wing more than often.

"So you _do_ listen to me," Huntress mused with a pleased tone.

"Don't sound so flattered. My iPod can only tune out so much of your voice."

"Just like your math teacher's too, I assume. I saw your last test grade," said the more experienced of the duo, sucking in air through her teeth, playfully wincing at the sixty-eight the girl had received on her exam.

"Oh, since when did _you_ get responsible?" Arrowette cried out in frustration.

Her superior chuckled. "When a fifteen-year-old showed up on my terrace with a suitcase, bedazzled mask, and more mommy issues than I have arrows in my quiver."

"I can be a sassy, blonde archer too, you know." She paused, coming to a realization. "_I am one._"

"Following in my footsteps…just like Mia…I'm so proud," Huntress said wiping away a fake tear. She could practically hear the eye-roll from her protégé through their communicators.

_ "_Anyways, I'll be there in a few, okay? I think I found Mugger Number Three of the night! Arrowette out!"

"Approach with caution, Arrowette." Artemis waited for a response but was met only with the light crackling of her communicator. "That girl…is going to be the death of me," she mumbled, putting her masked face into her hands with a sigh.

"Funny…I was saying the same thing about a certain archer myself back in the day," came a familiar voice from behind and a sudden breeze that ruffled through Artemis' shoulder-length waves.

Slowly, Artemis turned on her heels, her breath hitching in her throat. It was released as her steely gray eyes were met with an abrasive shade of crimson embellished with yellow, visible even in the dim lighting of Gotham City during the night.

"Oh y-yeah? You and Red Arrow, of course, right?" Artemis ignored the waver in her voice and attempted to sound as cool, calm, and collected as possible in front of the masked figure.

He proceeded to do the opposite and turned pink beneath his cowl, and almost slid and fell off of the wall he was leaning on, arms crossed over his chest.

"Real smooth, Baywatch," she chided, placing her hands on her hips like it was second-nature to do so.

Wally stepped forward from his position against the rooftop entrance and was only feet away from her before she could even blink.

His lips quirked up towards one side of his mouth, and _damn had the years been good to him_, and Artemis found herself having breathing problems for the second time that evening. "If you haven't noticed, _Beautiful_, I go by 'Flash' these days," the League member said, placing a hand over his lightning bolt chest insignia.

She chuckled, a low and breathy, but pleasant sound to his ears. "So I've heard. I'm pretty sure I catch your Aunt Iris interviewing you on the news three times a week…at least." Artemis looked down at her combat boots, allowing her hair to fall into her face and obscure her vision of him. She inhaled and looked him straight in the eye. "I'm so sorry about your Uncle, Wally. You know that I wanted to be at the service, right?" She paused and Wally nodded, looking off towards a nearby building. "Roy and I were stuck over in Morocco when it happened, and we couldn't get back to the States in time…" She trailed off; her words full of regret.

Artemis stepped forward and slowly wrapped her arms around the speedster's neck. He returned the gesture without hesitation, entwining his own about her waist, and tucked his chin on top of her head.

"I know, Art, I know," he murmured into her blonde locks, slowly stroking them just as he had back when they hadn't experienced things like dead mentors, League Inaugurations, and intergalactic threats . Wally smiled, and held several strands of gold up for inspection. "Hmm. I bet you don't shed half as much as you used to, huh?"

Their hug was cut short as she pulled away and gave her ex-boyfriend a quick elbow to the ribs.

"Yeah, because you really cared if my hair ever ended up in your bed," she said wrinkling her nose at Wally.

"My mother certainly did, let me tell you. Remember the time she found one of your bras behind my nightstand? Because I certainly do. That one little unmentionable resulted in me having to paint my entire neighborhood's fences _without any powers_."

Artemis snickered evilly at the memory. Her mother had just been relieved that Mrs. West had also proceeded to find a pack of condoms in the furniture her underwear had ended up behind.

"You have to admit it was worth it," she countered back.

"I –"

"Am I interrupting…something here?" Arrowette swung up onto the roof her mentor and the Flash currently stood upon, one eyebrow quirked under her mask.

"Of course not," Artemis began albeit a bit defensively. "I was just asking Flash why he was on _my_ turf." Artemis coughed and Wally nodded vigorously in silence. His ribs received another elbowing and he sputtered out a response of his own.

"That's right. Well, _erm_, Huntress, the League currently has a situation on its hands that we believe may require your assistance."

Artemis nodded thoughtfully and in the most dignified way she could, considering the fact that she and her super-powered ex-boyfriend had just been discussing their past sex life before being ambushed by her teenage ward who already gave her enough lip as it was, and cleared her throat.

"I see. Well…do you think this is an issue that could be discussed over coffee, perhaps?"

"I do believe so. I know this great little place over in Metropolis that's open all night and has _the best _cinnamon rolls on this continent. Trust me, I've checked."

"Well, I suppose if it's of that much urgency…" Artemis scooped up two purses she had confiscated from a mugger earlier that evening, but not found the owners of and tossed them to Arrowette. "Drop those off at the Police Station before you go home, would you? In bed by twelve. I'll be home later…" She glanced at Wally, whose lips curled crookedly again, _and oh God, he _had_ to stop doing that_. "Don't wait up."

The teenager sputtered for a few moments as Wally and Artemis made their way to the edge of the building, and then began to speed down its side, with the archer tucked into the other hero's arms bridal-style. "Hey! It's a school night, _remember_?" Cissie's distant and annoyed voice echoed from above them.

Artemis only smiled in response…something she noticed she did quite often while in Wally's arms.

…

**Author's Note:**___I really hope we get to see Wally and Artemis as a couple in 'Invasion.' Especially considering that it appears none of the canon/hinted canon couples are together anymore. Still pushing for Conner and Cassie, though. _

_Thanks for reading! Review? Yes? Thanks!_


End file.
